


Wingman

by mournsi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mini-Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournsi/pseuds/mournsi
Summary: just something small i wrote the other day. sam is without a doubt #1 wingman, or at least he tries to be! bucky both hates it and loves it.





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> gahhhh :'') this is probably OOC (forgive me!!) but i thought it was a cute little drabble.  
> teen rating since there's cuss words. better safe than sorry.

“Hm.” Bucky made a noise.

 

Sam looked over, scoffing. “Hm what, man?!” He squinted noticing that Bucky wasn’t looking at him, but rather Steve who was chatting with Thor and Bruce, the two men stuck together like glue. “My god, here you go again with that BS.”

 

The soldier took a second to look at his friend before going back to his so called show. No response.

 

“Are you ever gonna get the damn courage to talk to him again?” Sam shoved him, the other man like a brick wall, not moving an inch.

 

“Can’t.” Those damn one-word replies make Sam roll his eyes hard. Super hard.

 

“Yeah, because you barely say anything. No wonder he walks away.”

 

Bucky peered over at him again, with a frown. “He’s too pretty for me anymore.”

 

“Buck- are you shitting me? You look good, man. No need to be all shy just because he’s not the little boy you used to know.”

 

The brunette finally cracked a genuine smile for once. “Steve has always been pretty, you know that? Sicker than a dog most of the time but… he always had that bright gleam in his eyes no matter what. Still does.”

 

Sam grinned, patting him on the shoulder. “S’cute. Whatcha gonna do if he comes walking over here soon? You know for sure that Thor and Bruce don’t stay off each other for long, if you know what I mean…” He made a face, not a look of disgust but rather confusion. “I mean, good for them and all but they must have stamina for daysss.” He put emphasis on his words, making Bucky chuckle in return. 

 

“Be my wingman.”

 

“Oh yeah, the game I’m a champ at.” Sam did a double take at Bucky, putting his hands close to his face. “YO, STEVIE!”

 

“SAM-” Bucky said through gritted teeth, panicking internally when he saw that Steve took notice and started walking over.

 

“Hey!” Steve chimed in, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. “Nice to see you two.” He gently smiled at both men, throwing a wink over to Bucky.

 

“How’ve you been?” Sam started chatting him up and along came Tony, hooking his finger under the neck of Steve’s shirt and tugging, attempting to pull him away before he could get a word in.

 

“No talking. Go train.” Tony bluntly said, Stephen calmly catching up as Peter trailed along behind his fathers. “Keep an on ‘em for me, both of you.” He said, back still turned.

 

Sam pushed Bucky in front of him, making him bump chests with the blonde as he let out a laugh. “You heard him, get goin’!”

 

Bucky looked back, glaring at the man. Steve pulled him into a quick hug, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

 

“C’mon, we can catch up for old times sake! We’re only getting older every second!” The blonde excitedly chirped.

 

Sam was lucky that the soldier couldn’t choke him out in one go right now. Steve was Bucky’s main focus for the time being. All he could do was raise a brow and let himself be dragged along by the one and only Captain America.


End file.
